The Journey on the Ship
by I Am Number Eight
Summary: We all know about the story of the Garde on Earth, but what actually happened on the ship? A bunch of one shots of the journey from Lorien to Earth, about all the Garde members. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lorien Legacies, this goes for every single chapter.
1. Hide and Seek

**Hi guys!**

**These are a bunch of one-shots based on what happens to the Loric on the first ship.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Sandor's POV**

"... 48... 49... 50! Ready or not, here I come!" I yell.

Hide and seek has always been Nine's favourite game, even back on Lorien. Nine. That's what I have to call him now.

A few days ago, the Mogadorians had invaded our home planet, Lorien. During all that chaos, we were all ushered onto a ship. This ship. Me and eight other Cepans. Nine and eight other Garde.

I must've been standing there for a while, because soon, Nine comes up to me and interupts my thoughts.

"SAAAANDOOOOR!" he yells right into my ear.

"OW!" I yell, clutching my ear. Nine grins.

"Are we playing or not?" Nine says, pouting. It's not really a question, more of an order, like: _play with me or else._

"Sure, kiddo. I was just thinking," I answer. Honestly, sometimes it's like he's the one in charge of me, not the other way around.

"You know what'll make this game even more fun?" I ask Nine. He looks up hopefully. "If you played with other kids instead of just with me."

Nine wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "They're all weak," he says. "Not like me." He flexes his arms, showing off his imaginary muscles. I laugh. He _is_ strong, compared to the other Garde, but hide and seek isn't exactly a game that requires muscle.

"Come on, it'll be fun. They're nice kids," I tell him. He thinks about it, then slowly nods, then scampers off to make some new friends. I sigh. I'll finally get a rest.

Why couldn't I have gotten a more peaceful Garde?

**Nine's POV**

I'm off to make _new_ friends, just like Sandor told me to. I've decided to just pick the first five people I see._  
_

The first kid I come across is a boy who is trying to comfort a crying girl. He has black curly hair and is tall, but not as tall as _me__. _He's also a little strong-looking, but, of course, not as strong as me.

I decide to come over and ask _both_ of them to play. A good game of hide and seek with _me_ should make that girl happy again. It _should_ make any girl happy again, to be with me, since I'm so handsome, unless they're 'not in their right mind' as I've heard Sandor call those big bad bullies that made stuff big and fiery.

"Do you wanna play hide and seek with _me_," I ask them both, knowing that mentioning myself would make all the difference. The boy rolls his eyes but nods and the girl sniffs. I smile and run off to find some more _new_ friends.

No one could resist my power!

* * *

**So I actually thought it was kind of fun to write what Nine would've been like when he was a kid, and since hide and seek is the classic game for kids, I used that!**

**-Eight**


	2. The Silent Treatment

**Hey,**

**Inspiration struck (even though I just started this a few days ago)! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Sandor's POV**

Let me get this straight; Nine's a bully.

Earlier today he'd stolen Five's (well, at least I _think_ it was Five... Really, I've got to start learning who's who) cookies.

And now, when I hear a girl start to cry, I know Nine's responsible.

I run over to where the crying's coming from. Nine's there, with a snapped pencil in his hand, standing over a dark-haired Seven (I think... Argh!) who's crouched in the corner, head in her knees, sobbing.

"_What_ is going on?" I shout, which just makes the Seven cry even more. I look desperately at her.

"Oh, no no no no no, don't cry," I say, and awkwardly pat her back. I've never been good with small children, especially _crying_ small children. "It's okay, uh, Seven, right?"

She looks up and nods.

"Now, what did Nine do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Nine screams from behind me.

"Zip it!" I say. Seven starts sobbing again. That's when I snap. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of solving the problems Nine cause.

"That's IT!" I scream, really mad now. "I'M SICK OF YOUR PROBLEMS AND THAT I HAVE TO SOLVE IT ALL! MAYBE YOU SHOULD SOLVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS FOR ONCE! AND TRY TO STOP CAUSING THEM!" Seven buries her head in her knees and sobs more than ever.

Then I calm down and breathe deeply.

"Look, how 'bout this; if you can stand me not talking to you and you not talking to me for a whole week, and solve your own problems, I promise, you can have my share of cookies for a week."

Nine thinks about this, then says, "Two months."

"Three weeks."

"One month."

I sigh. "Deal."

When I turn around and walk away, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Nine crouching down to comfort Seven. I smile. Good.

I leave the room, looking at my watch. 5:36pm.

That's when the silent treatment begins.

* * *

**So, another Nine/Sandor one shot.**

**Don't worry, this isn't ALL about Nine, I just love writing his personality.**

**The next one shot will be about Six/Four.**

**-Eight**


	3. A Good Deed

**Hey guys!**

**So I promised that this chapter wouldn't be about Nine! And I intend to keep that promise.**

**This one's about Four and Six. It's based on something that's mentioned in the book.**

**So enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Four's POV:**

I'm so mad. Not in the crazy way, but the angry way..

I need to kick something. So I kick the wall and then cry out in pain. I stubbed my toe.

"BRAAANDOON!" I scream. He rushes over and takes off my shoes. He looks at my toe and sighs.

"Okay, what'd you get angry about this time, Four?" he says, shaking his head while wrapping a bandage around my toe. "Try not to kick anymore walls for a while."

I nod, and when Brandon walks away, I wak to a door and start kicking it, but this time, _lightly_, so I wouldn't hurt another toe or my already damaged one.

**Six's POV**

At the time, I didn't really know what I was doing. Now though, seeing him so mad with tears in his eyes, I feel guilty. I shouldn't have done it.

Wait, why did I even do it in the first place?

I walk over to him. He senses me and looks up angrily. He's glaring and almost crying too. Now I feel like letting out tears.

I shyly reach into my pocket and pull out a small stuffed toy, and hand it to him. It was a stuffed version of wat Lorien looks like from space. It was also his favourite toy. I'd stolen it.

He looks at it suspiciously, looks up to me, then looks back down to the toy. Slowly, he reaches out with a shaking hand and gingerly takes the toy. I smile at him, telling him with my eyes that it's okay. He pulls it out of my hand and hugs it happily. I smile.

I'd done a good thing.

Katarina would be proud.

* * *

**So this one was a short one, but also very sweet. Remember, it wasn't my idea, it was PL's, as it was mentioned in the book (some of you may have forgotten, but I love that part).**

**I won't be updating so much anymore, partly because I've been getting a lot of homework and partly because I'm going on a school camping trip next week. But I promise, once I get my schedule sorted out, I'll update more. This goes for my two other stories, The Revenge of Seven and All Goes Well, too.**

**-Eight**


	4. A Sign of Encouragement

**New chapter! :)**

* * *

**Seven's POV**

"That's amazing!" Adel says proudly as I attempt to draw the apple in front of me. My drawing looks nothing like an apple. I don't know why Adel is so proud.

I feel like crying. I've got it all wrong; the shape, the shadow, the positioning, everything! And yet, Adel is beeming like she's never seen anything better.

Nine and Eight are playing Who Can Beat Each Other Up The Most. I don't even notice that though until they come lumbering towards me. Nine looks over his shoulder at my drawing and laughs.

"That's terrible! That looks nothing like an apple!" he smirks. Suddenly I feel like crying all over again. So I do. It gets all over my terrible drawing and ruins it even more, which causes me to cry more.

Eight stops fighting Nine and takes a look at my drawing. He smiles.

"I like," he says. I shake my head.

"How can you like it? It was terrible and I ruined it too!" I cry.

"Hey, you're, like, six, right? That's pretty good for a seven year old," he smiles even wider. Nine rolls his eyes.

"Let's plaaaaaay," Nine whines. Eight nods, but before he runs off to play with Nine, he looks at me and smiles encouragingly.

"Keep it up," he says, then races off. I suddenly feel good again. I can do this. I _will_ draw the apple right.

And nothing will stand in my way.

* * *

**Haha, a bit too strong. But, I guess she really likes drawing and painting, right?**

**-Eight**


	5. Painting Laughter

**Hey! I'm kinda stuck on the Revenge of Seven, and I'm thinking of giving up. What do you think? If I do quit writing that story, I'll let you guys know what was going to happen. Review what you think.**

* * *

**Eight's POV**

"Can I move now?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"No!" Seven says, frustrated with my whining.

"I've been sitting on this uncomfortable stool for an hour!" I continue to whine.

"It hasn't even been two minutes!"

"And that's my world record!"

"For what?"

"For staying still!"

Seven smiles and rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm almost there." She dips her brush back into the green paint and swipes it across the canvas. She glances at me, back down at her canvas, and paints again, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

I can't stand this anymore. I have to move.

**Seven's POV**

Eight's starting to fidget. He needs to stay still. Or I can't finish this.

"Stay still!" I say. I know I sound bossy, but this is my first piece of art that actually looked good. And Eight _was_ the one who told me to carry on doing art.

Fidgeting apparently isn't enough movement for Eight, though. He even starts making faces that are meant to be funny.

"Stop it!" I say. He then pulls an extremely funny face, and I can't stop myself. I fall onto the floor in fits of laughter.

I'll have to finish my painting later.

* * *

**Review!**

**-Eight**


	6. Alone

**Sorry I haven't updated. Really busy. Read on...**

* * *

**Five's POV**

Alone. That's what I am. I've tried communicating with other Garde, but they just don't understand anything, especially my theory. Almost all of them are younger than me. All they want to do is have fun. They don't ever think about anything else.

I've tried to share my theory and thoughts with my Cepan, but he just laughs and tells me that there's no way that could be true. No one takes me seriously.

I look at all the other Garde, laughing and playing together in their little groups; One, Two and Three, Eight and Seven, Nine, Four and Six. And then there's me. I so badly want to be part of their groups, but I'm different from them. I think differently. I'll always be alone.

I'll always be the third wheel.

* * *

**It's a very short chapter, but sometimes less is more. I'm quite happy how this turned out and how you can see that even when he was a child, Five was the odd one out.**

**-Eight**


	7. Vomit

**:)! Sup! How's life? Just kidding.**

**So, anyways, I really liked writing about Five, so I wanted to do it again. Next, though, I want to write about One, Two and Three, so stay tuned for that!**

* * *

**Five's POV**

"BLEUGH! UH! EH!" Albert's vomiting again. He's been doing that almost every day since we took off. It's been getting worse and worse. This is the longest he's ever been vomiting.

He's a lot older than the others, you can tell. His body can't handle these situations as well. Why they would want to bring a fifty year old man on a spaceship in the first place anyways?

I hear the door unbolt and Albert steps out. He smiles at me sadly.

"Sorry kiddo. No training today," he says.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" I ask, not exactly meaning it. I can help him, but I'm not sure whether I want to.

He laughs. "Yeah, alright kiddo. Right when pigs fly."

That's offensive.

He laughs loudly and walks away to the clinic. I sigh. Looks like I'll be training alone. Again.

* * *

**So that wasn't as good as my last one, but I like how you can see that Five has bitter feelings from the very beginning.**

**-Eight**


	8. Age and Wisdom

**Thanks to people who commented. Especially Aroara.**

**READ! :)**

* * *

**One's POV**

I'm the oldest here, but I don't have much clue on what's going on, why we were ushered onto this spaceship, or what's happened to Lorien and it's tall, black attackers.

My Cepan is my best friend here. I have no idea who these people are. How long are we gonna be in here? When can we go back?

All lot of the time, my Cepan looks at me and cries into one of the other Cepans' shoulder. I don't understand why.

"And I can't believe... She's so young..." me Cepan breaks down. Great. It's happened again.

A red headed girl and a curly haired tanned boy walks up to me and pates me on the back.

"Hi, I'm Sa - Two, and this is Three," the red headed girl says, she and the boy smiling at me warmly. I can't help but smile back at them. Their smiles are so infectious.

"We've seen you alone here, and well, why be here for a year without friends?" I smile even wider. Two pulls me up.

"We're playing tag!" I laugh. I love tag.

Two starts to run after Three, who's already looking for more people to play, but drags me by the arm with her. She doesn't need to drag me much. I'm already running right alongside her. I take one look over my shoulder to see my Cepan sobbing about something I didn't understand. I shrug and look at Two. She doesn't look like much, heck, she's probably a year younger than me and a lot smaller, but I can tell that inside her small head, there's a brain full of knowledge and wisdom. She knows and understands more than me. Much more. Even though she's younger.

So that settles it.

Age has nothing to do with wisdom.

* * *

**So that was One. Next, I'm doing Two, then afterwards I'm doing Three, then I'm gonna try Nine again, as Aroara suggested.**

**-Eight**


	9. The Observer

**Hi guys! Here's the chapter on Two I've told you guys about!**

* * *

**Two's POV**

I'm probably one of the youngest of the nine here. But I observe a lot. I think about the world. I'm curious. I always want to know more.

"How long are we gonna be on this ship?" I asked my Cepan one day. She smiled fondly at me.

"About a year," she says. Then she sees her friend - who I've noticed was One's Cepan - crying, and rushes to comfort her. She's always crying.

I looked at the rest pf the Nine Garde. One, who was a kind, sweet but shy girl was sitting in the corner, watching her Cepan cry, with a confused look on her face. She doesn't know what's going on. Good, good for her. The less she knew about her fate, the better.

Three, my best friend on the ship, was wondering around, looking for me. He was an outgoing boy, who always wanted to have fun and never thought about the future. Four was kicking the wall. He was a shy, preserved kid who cared about his loved ones deeply and was very loyal... Especially to his stuffed toy, which I'd noticed, he didn't have. Five was waiting outside the bathroom while his Cepan was throwing up. He was a little older than me. He wasn't exactly shy, but very reserved and kept to himself. He had a bitter thing about him. He was also an observer, and I'd noticed he got angry easily and was always by himself. In the beginning, he'd tried talking to the others, but they just looked at him blankly, so he gave up.

Six was standing next to Four, holding his stuffed toy and watching him. She was a little bit mean at some points, but had a good heart. As if to prove my point, Six handed the stuffed toy back to Four.

Seven was playing tag with Eight. Ever since Eight complimented her art, she would always be seen with him. She was shy at first, kind, willing, loyal and loved art. Eight was a cheeky, overdramatic, sarcastic and easy going person who loved to make jokes.

Nine was standing to the side, flexing his imaginary muscles. He was self obsessed, a bully, had a way with girls but his heart was in the right place.

I looked back to One's Cepan. She was still crying. Perhaps because One was the most likely person to die out of all of us. Then it was me. I shuddered at the thought.

Sometimes I wished I wasn't so curious.

* * *

**So, I haven't read about how Two died, so don't hate the headcannon I'm gonna add now. Oh, and don't hate the personality I gave her.**

* * *

_"Curiosity kills the cat."_  
The reason why Two had died was because she was too curious for her own good.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story or the little added headcannon, so yeah. It wasn't planned, I just thought of it right before I posted this.**

**Also, for all those PJO and HOO fans out there, check out my new story, the Crazy Things People Do.**

**-Eight**


	10. The Secret Weapon

**Hi guys! Here's the chapter on Three I've told you guys about!**

* * *

**Three's POV**

I understand things. I do. People act like I don't, though.

I know what those big, bad, white guys wanted. I know why they came. I know the real reason.

They want something. Something I'd found a long time ago, but never really thought about. Something powerful.

As far as I know, I'm, well, the only one who knows. The location, the whereabouts. They won't be able to find it. Not without my help.

I know what they want. They want the Weapon. The Key to mass destruction. They want it.

They want the Secret Weapon.

Which I possess.

* * *

**So I know this doesn't really make sense, I just kind of wanted it to be dark and mysterious. Just, forget it, okay? Okay.**

**Also, I have a few questions.**

**-Which is your favourite one shot so far?**

**-Who would you like me to do next?**

**-Would you like the next one to be fluffy (like, young love Navrina kind of thing), dark and mysterious, or light and happy?**

**-Are there any ideas you guys have that you would like me to write? If so, please PM them to me**

**Please answer these questions. It would be really helpful!**

**-Eight**


	11. How is this Possible

**Sorry if this is short!**

* * *

**Sandor's POV**

How is this possible? I ask myself for the billionth time that night.

"How?" I whisper.

Ever since I got on this ship, I've been half expecting to wake up and find out this was all a dream, the Mogadorians never invaded, and I was and sound in my bed at home. Heck, I may even give up meeting Devektra if it means going back to Lorien, with it's grassy green hills, clear blue lakes, pearly white sandy beaches.

I'd give up anthing.

Anything.

_So how is this possible?_

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME**

**-Eight**


	12. What'll Happen

**Sorry, it's been a long time!**

* * *

**Sandor's POV**

You have got to be kidding me. During the week of the Silent Treatment, Nine didn't bully _anyone_, but as soon as I started talking to him again, he's at it.

This time he got Marina crying. Not that it was any different from her other states, as she's always crying, but this time, Nine caused it.

I so badly didn't want to get involved. It was never pretty. I silently hoped that Eight would show up, as he always seemed to be able to calm her down, but he's nowhere to be seen.

I turn to Reynolds, who was eating his food, not at all quietly.

"Where's yours?" I hiss. He laughs.

"My what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Geez, calm down Sands. You've gotta start treating them like actual people. They're kids, not objects. But answering your question," he taps his chin thoughtfully, "I don't actually know. I haven't seen him since this morning." He shrugs and goes back to his plate, as if his Garde dissappearing was absolutely nothing. I could tell Reynolds wasn't all that strict with rules.

"Oh lookie," Reynolds says suddenly, pointing his spoon towards where Nine and Marina were. "There's your answer."

I swivel around in my chair. Sure enough, Eight was sitting next to Marina, grinning and holding out a poorly wrapped present. Marina immediately stops crying and looks up, putting on the slightest smile. She takes the present gingerly in her hands. Eight grins at her.

I look at Reynolds, who's smiling slightly at the sight. I raise my eyebrows at him. He catches my eye and nods. I shake my head, then he nods. I give in and smile, then nod. He grins from victory. What were we arguing about?

We were arguing about what'll happen to those two young Garde.

* * *

**So, that's the update you guys have been waiting ever so patiently for. Sorry again. I just lost interest in Lorien Legacies for a short while, and had to rewatch the movie and re-read all the books to get me back in the mode. I also had to read a bunch of fanfics as well, so sorry if you feel like killing me. Virtual cookies?**

**BTW, h****appy late April Fools Day! I love that day because I can prank or lie without getting in trouble! My parents attempted to fool me but honestly, they suck at lying. I fooled about five people, pranked two. Put a fake scorpion on the chair of one and put a child safety lock thingy on a door for the other.**

**Review what you're favourite part of April Fools Day, and how many people you pranked, and how you pranked them if you want.**

**-Eight**


	13. Clothing Mishap

**Well. New chappy. Finally. Sorry I haven't updated, even though it is summer, but I've been busier than I had anticipated.**

* * *

**Sandor's POV**

"C'mon Nine, up you get, time for training!" I pull the blankets off the the small boy, who groans and shields his eyes from the harsh light.

"I don't wanna!"

"It's time for your first combat training day!" I yell. Nine groans again and buries his head into the pillow. I decide to take a different approach.

"C'mon, you can show everyone else how big and strong you are!" The effect was almost immediate. Nine jumped up and ran into the bathroom to change.

"You forgot your clothes!" I call after him, laughing. Nine would jump, _literally_, at any chance to show off. His excited manner also often resulted in him forgetting basic things. In this case, his clothes.

He dashes out, not even embarrassed, and grabs a shirt and pants from his dirty pile. Realising how stained they were, he drops them and grabs two items of clothing from the clean pile, before ducking back into the bathroom. Almost immediately after the click of the bolt sounded, it unlocks and Nine dashes out wearing only shirt and underwear, and holding another shirt. I laugh, realising that in his haste, he accidentally grabbed two shirts. He dros the extra shirt back into the clean pile, before carefully picking up a pair of trousers. I laugh as he runs as fast as his little legs could take him back into the bathroom.

About a few seconds later, he bursts out proudly. "Let's go!" I chuckle silently to myself and follow him.

When we reach the training room, half the Garde and their Cepans are already there. They all look at Nine, with his proud puffed out chest, as he strides in, purposely taking long steps. The Garde immediately burst out laughing, while the Cepans attempt to hide their grins and stifle their laughs.

He has a confused look on his face. Eventually, I couldn't take it. I bend down next to him and whisper in his ear. "Nine, your shirt is inside out." He looks down, surprised, before racing out of the room. For a moment I'm worried his self confidence had been lowered, but then he marches back in with his shirt back in order. He wasn't even red with anger or embarrassed.

Damn. He had a large, unbreakable ego.

* * *

**Thanks for hanging on, if you did. You have no idea how much it means to me when I get comments. Now, I don't say this much, but I love ya'll so much. I really do. Thanks a bunch.**

**I'm still running low on ideas, so it would be really helpful if you guys would pitch in some. That would really mean a lot to me. Thanks so much.**

**-Eight**


End file.
